Rago's Back!
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Just because the nemesis crisis is over doesn't mean Rago's gone, but something is different about him.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this my first fanfiction story that I have ever uploaded online. If you think I can improve on the story or if I make any errors, please let me know.

* * *

Well, the Nemesis crisis is over, but Ginga and his friends are far from permanently saving the world. Nemesis may be gone, but that doesn't mean evil's going to take a break.

We'll get back to you on the evil thing in just a minute. The legendary bladers just sat around the WBBA HQ. "I'm bored!" Tithi complained.

"You're right Tithi," Ginga agreed, "ever since the Nemesis crisis ended, we haven't had much to do lately. Frankly, we're so used to running around and saving the world, we don't know what to do now because nothing exciting is going on besides beyblade tournaments."

"Evil does not rest, nor should we take any dark threats to our mother earth Gaia lightly. But I must agree. The heavens seems calm at the moment," Dynamis commented.

At the Nemesis Island where Rago got defeated, something was not quite right. Rago's sealed in the earth right? That would be wrong. A hand poked through a large crack in the ground. Rago's back. But this time, things are a little different. "I don't want evil to be me desteny!" Rago screamed into the air.

**Well, I sure hope you like the story so far.**


	2. I Miss You

Rago climbed out from the ground, "Looks like I'll have to find a way out of here. Everyone most likely hates me by now."

Just then, a helicopter landed near the black haired blader making Rago spark a plan, "Maybe I could hitch a ride."

Dynamis stared out the WBBA window deep in thought, "A new omen has appeared. But this one is different. Yes, it is about Nemesis. But… is it telling us to forgive him? Rago, my friend, you never wanted to be dark did you?"

Flashback: _Ten years ago, Dynamis sat there in front of Rago, "Hi Rago! I can't believe that you are here!" _

_Rago grinned, "It's not every day you get to see your best friend who lives on an isolated mountain." The two laughed rolling one the ground of the temple._

_Later that night, Dynamis and Rago spied on their parents, which was Rago's idea. "Don't think we should do his,"Dynamis trembled._

_The two adults argued, "We need to tell Rago that he is the child of the black sun. He is the heir to Nemesis."_

_Dynamis' father thundered back, "No! He is a child! This could tear a hole in a friendship between two boys that are not even ten. They are just innocent children!"_

"_Fate cannot be denied. You know that it is the heaven's decision that they will be enemies when they get older."_

_Rago and Dynamis gulped, "I should've listened to you," Rago darted his eyes down, "I wish we never heard that." _End of flashback

Dynamis leaned on the window, "Rago, I miss you." Tears trailed down his eyes, "I desperately want to see you again. I am so sorry we had to seal you away."

Rago stood in front of the WBBA building, "Here goes nothing. Dynamis is in there. Even though it's unlikely, I just what to sit down and have an enjoyable conversation like normal friends."


	3. Why is he here?

Rago walked in the WBBA HQ, "It's eight o' clock at night. I wonder if anyone is around. Great. Security. Now what?"

Ginga spotted Rago and panicked, "Rago?! H-he's here?! How?! We defeated him a few weeks ago! How is he back?! Shouldn't he be sealed in the earth?!"

Ginga scurried into Ryo's office, "Dad! IjustsawRagooutsideandIdon'tknowhowhe'sback!"

"Ginga, calm down. What are you trying to tell me?" Ryo stood up dacing his son.

Ginga took a deep breath and began to talk in slower so that his dad would understand him, "I saw Rago outside a few minutes ago, and don't know how or why he's here."

"What?!" Ryo exclaimed, "how is this possible?!"

Outside of the HQ, Rago launched Diablo Nemesis, "Nemesis!" Tsubasa was strolling on the sidewalk when he noticed the freaky beast of…

"Nemesis?!" Tsubasa quickly sent eagle flying through the air, "I may not be a legendary blader, but I can battle! Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!"

Nemesis quickly overpowered eagle. When he nearly smashed into the wall, Pegasus interfered, "Rago, I don't know how you're here, but I'm not letting you almost destroy the world again! Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!"

"I don't when to be the enemy!" Rago yelled.

"What?!" Tsubasa and Ginga hardly believed their ears.

"This must be some sort of trick!" Tsubasa called out.

"I'm not joking!" Rago retrieved his bey and threw his launcher on the cement, "I want to be on your side."

Ginga and Tsubasa grabbed their beys as Rago stepped in the WBBA building. Ginga and Tsubasa called all of the legendary bladers to Ryo's office.

After explaining the events that happened about thirty minutes ago, the bladers gasped, all except for Dynamis. He supported himself on a wall in a corner.

The Jupiter blader quickly raced out.

"What's gotten into him?" King scratched his chin.

"You're a mean man!" Tithi waved his arm around, "I don't trust you!"

The eight legendary bladers huddled up in a separate room. "Should we give him a chance?" Yuki pondered.

"After what he did? We can't" Aguma answered.

The group decided on a decision. The bladers prepared their beys/

Dynamis just got back to Ryo's office and jumped in between a possible fight, "Wait! We were best friends…"


	4. Explaining

Everyone just stood there shocked. "What do you mean?" Kenta asked.

"He means that Dynamis and I have been best friends since we were three," Rago crossed his arms.

"Is this true?" Tithi tugged on Dynamis' robe.

"Yes, Rago is correct," Dynamis sighed.

Dynamis hesitantly stumbled out, but Rago grabbed his shoulder, "It is okay. Maybe we could talk about it, if it's alright with the others."

The ten bladers and Ryo sat down in the on the first floor. "Can you tell us about this," Ryo questioned.

Dynamis and Rago glanced at each other. "We met each other in a village close to the base of the mountain," Rago started.

Flashback/explanation: _A three year old Dynamis wonder through a village while waiting for his father. "Hey, who are you?" a boy asked. _

"_I'm from that mountain up there,"_ _Dynamis responded. _

"_You're lying," the boy rolled his eyes and his friends laughed, "that mountain up there is Mist Mountain. Who's crazy enough to even go up there, much less live there."_

"_Leave him alone!" someone stomped up to the boys. It was none other than Rago._

_The small group scrammed. "Are you okay?" Rago shook Dynamis' hand._

"_I'm fine," Dynamis grinned lightly. _End of Flashback/excplanation

"So that is the story," Dynamis concluded.

"Do you really think Rago's changed?" Chris slouched.

"One time, we had been observing our fathers in secret," Dynamis countered, "They had been arguing about telling Rago and I about the truth of Rago being chosen to become Nemesis."

"Cheesy," Kyoya grunted.

"You're not helping," Rago face palmed.

"You know," Ryo put himself in the conversation, "Rago could come in handy. He's a legendary blader just like you guys."

"Then it's decided. Rago can join us, but if he is any problem, he'll have to high tail it out of here," Ginga spoke out.

Little did they know, the real bad guy is really something to be reckoned with.


	5. Evil is Still Present

Pluto boarded an airplane. Why isn't that bad guy trapped in the earth? You see, Rago is not the only one who managed to escape the space deep within our planet.

"Those who sealed me away will pay dearly!" Pluto pounded his fist into the air, "I may have lost most of my power, but I will avenge King Hades one way or another!"

In Japan, Rago and Dynamis casually walked along the sidewalk. "I miss the times when we were not scooped up in all of this fight between good and evil," Rago peered back at the memories.

"I know what you mean," Dynamis stopped walking for a moment.

In Hades, the one and only King Hades himself sat on his throne murmuring to himself, "Ever since I have been sealed here, I have ruled the underworld. I will get my vengeance on the descendants of the blader warriors! And Rago, your heart has light. You are realizing you have the will to choose between good and evil. I will make sure that you choose evil."

Pluto now tapped on the streets of Japan, "Jupiter blader warrior, don't think you have seen the last of Hades Curse. I have managed to reassemble the pendent. The curse wants to consume to you, and you will never escape Hades Spell."

He pulled out a glistening object from the pocket of his suit. Hades Curse.


	6. Panic

"This awkward," Ginga blinked.

Ginga and his friend were lounging around as normal, but the group had one difference. Rago sat there with them. They didn't really know what to talk about.

Usually, they would attack at the first sight of Rago.

Dynamis picked the seat to the right of his childhood best friend, "Do you think we should do more than sit here? We only do that when we become bored."

"You might be on to something," Chris added, "there could be a bey tournament or something going on. Who knows what's going on in the world?"

Pluto approached the front of the WBBA HQ, "Dynamis, you are going to help me in claiming Mother Gaia for Hades."

The purple hair blader used Fusion Hades the burst in, "I'm here you fools! Rago, why would you change to the side of light? You betrayed Nemesis." Rago growled.

Pluto took out a familiar jewel, "I have Hades Curse."

"Impossible!" Dynamis scooted away.

"That curse is feeding on you," Pluto chuckled, "the curse attracts to you, drawn to you because of not only who you descend from, but from your statues of the legendary blader of Jupiter."

The curse wrapped around Dynamis' neck as Pluto activated it causing Dynamis to scream in pain, "Pluto! Stop it… Stop it now!"


	7. Where are you?

Dynamis woke up with sharp pain surrounding his chest, "Where am I?"

Cruel laughter cackled bouncing off in all directions. The Jade Jupiter blader could barely see the hair right in front of his face in the black of wherever this place was.

"Hello," Dynamis saw his dark self whisk by him smirking whispering in his ear, "You are under Hades Curse again. Don't think you destroyed me when that pendant shattered. I have always been a part of you. And now, my form in the necklace is no longer broken. Now the effects are worse than last time. Can you break free now?"

Nine out ten legendary bladers boarded a helicopter, "We have to find Dynamis!" Ginga climbed on first, "He's our friend, and having a legendary blader missing is bad news!"

Tsubasa came with Madoka to help out in the frantic search. Tsubasa turned on his computer, "Madoka and I are going to do our best to find Dynamis and hopefully Pluto, but this is not an easy task."

Madoka opened up her laptop, "Remember, there are no guarantees that we can find Dynamis!"

Rago slumped down on his seat letting his mind wonder, "Where are you Dynamis? I'm worried about you. Pluto, when I get my hands on you…"

The evil version of Dynamis stood next to Pluto in the airport, "So where are we going?" Dynamis asked.

"Russia," Pluto answered back.


	8. Search

In the helicopter, Madoka got a call from Aleksei. "Aleksei? It's good to see you. Why're you calling?"

Lera popped on-screen, "Do you guys remember the Nemesis Crisis?! We think that one of the legendary bladers is in Russia. Take a look at the surveillance tape outside of our space program building taken a few minutes ago!"

"That's him!" Ginga's eyes nearly exploded from their sockets, "but something's off… Wait! Isn't that his dark side?!"

"We're Russia then," Tsubasa announced, "we need to get there as soon as possible." Tsubasa requested the pilot to fly to Russia.

Rago folded his hands in his lap, "But why would they be in Russia? That place doesn't have to do with anything with Nemesis."

"I don't know," Kenta frowned.

Meanwhile, Pluto and Dynamis strolled in the icy snow completely ignoring the stares and whispers they got. "Why are we here?" Dynamis hissed.

"We are here because I am meeting up with an old friend of mine," Pluto pushed aside the angry glare from Dynamis.

A few hours passed. The helicopter containing the legendary bladers landed. Ginga hopped off and got greeted by Nowaguma, Lera, and Aleksei. "Hi Ginga!" the three of them ran up to the Pegasus blader. Everyone else stepped out.

"How do I get out of here?" the normal Dynamis jogged around having no idea where he was going. He bumped his body into a wall of some sort. "What is this?" Dynamis knocked on the surface and felt a bitter chill.

He found an opening through the wall, but fell down hollering, "Ah! Someone, anyone, help…"


	9. Oh no

"So how do we find Dynamis?" Madoka sounded distressed, "he could be anywhere by now, and even if we meet him, how are we going to deal with his dark side?"

Ginga folded his arms, "Hmmm… I don't know. Any bright ideas anyone? The last time it happened, Dynamis battled me and broke through the curse a few times, but I didn't get to finish the battle. Kyoya, do you have any idea? You were the one who took over the battle after I left."

Kyoya snarled, "Whatever."

Madoka snapped, "Kyoya! This is serious! You constantly act like you don't care!"

"Mr. Fortune Teller (Dynamis) turned back to normal after I defeated him," Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Hades Curse is made from part of the black sun," Rago informed, "the pendant is thousands of years old. King Hades originally had it hence the name. Then, he tricked his brother Zeus into taking it. King Zeus' right hand man took the, and the curse has been passed down through Dynamis' family ever since."

Everyone in the room started to think, which the best plan they could think of was basically.

Dark Dynamis followed Pluto into a cave and explained, "When I told you about my friend, it is not actually a living object. This may not be as powerful as the Black Sun or even Hades Curse, it can provide me with some power after I lost most of mine thanks to the autumn blader, Ginga!"

Pluto stepped up to a pedestal and wrapped his left hand around the dark purple crystal making it glow black, "This crystal has been hidden for some time, and has remained in here since the Roman Empire Fell. It will only respond to dark forces."

The normal Dynamis continued to fall down into a pit of darkness. All of a sudden, he hit ground.

"Welcome to Hades," a voice echoed. Dynamis froze.


	10. Worry

Dynamis rotated his body around to find himself face to face with one of his worst enemies if not the worst, King Hades, the person who originally became Nemesis.

"How nice of you to visit," Hades slyly smiled.

Dynamis' knees went weak, "H-hades..."

"Yes, I am Hades. And you should really address me by King Hades at the very least," the king stood from his throne walked over to the Jupiter blader trying to get up and run away.

Forcing his legs into a sprint, Dynamis tripped and crashed to the ground.

Hades picked Dynamis up by the collar of his shirt, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Get your hands off me!" Dynamis struggled in a result less attempt to pull away from the strong grip. A few chains rose out of the ground pinning Dynamis to the ground.

"Cerberus," Hades snapped his fingers as the three-headed dog approached growling.

Rago ran around Russia, "Dynamis, where are you?"

"Wait up!" Madoka panted, "I know we're pairing up to find Dynamis, but I'm not an athlete!"

Rago paused and sighed. Madoka called her friends who had no luck finding their Mist Mountain Guardian friend.

Pluto and Dark Dynamis already boarded a helicopter on their way to Europe.

Hours later, Madoka received a call from Julian. "Julian?" Madoka pressed the button to video chat with him, "Why're you calling?"

"I saw Dynamis and someone else who I believe is Pluto in Italy."

"What?!" Madoka and Rago shouted at the same time.

"Who is he?" Julian asked Madoka, "isn't that the person who became Nemesis?!"

After explaining Julian the situation, Madoka called everyone else.

The evil Dynamis pushed his weight on a wall in the helicopter, "Pluto, why are we going to Italy?"

Pluto seemed unfazed by the piercing cold stare from Dynamis, "Because, that is where we can use Roman Ruins. They hold something I am after."

"How many time are our friends going to phone on telling that Dynamis is in their country?" Ginga was getting frustrated.

"I don't know, but we have to find him," Rago responded.

"This is just a wild chase," Chris added,

"I think I'm already getting jetlag," Tithi started to get sick, "and I need to throw up!" and ran to get an airsickness bag.

Aguma played with his thumbs, "How long will this take? This hunt for Dynamis can last forever!"

Back in Hades, Dynamis lay there sprawled in the dirt unconscious with scratch and bite marks all over his body.

"He is so easy to torment," Hades cackled.

Cerberus paced around Dynamis still clawing him once in a while.

Dynamis snapped awake groaning in a shaky tone, "You will not get away with this," before slipping back into a sleep

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. This is the longest chapter of the story yet, but it's still pretty short.**


	11. Running

Pluto and Dynamis' dark side walked to a Roman structure. Pluto lifted the crystal from his pocket, and the black aurora in casing crystal grew larger as Pluto chanted something in an ancient language.

A dark purple, almost black, portal appeared making Pluto snickered, "Now we can use this to forge a way to Hades liberating King Hades from his underworld prison!"

The group searching for Dynamis arrived in Italy. Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma stayed behind. Everyone tumbled out of the helicopter with Tithi's vomit all over them.

"We experienced some turbulence," Yuki adjusted his glasses.

Kyoya stomped out, "We learned one thing, never travel with Tithi on any plane or helicopter."

"You're mean Yo-Yo!" Tithi clenched his fists.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yo-Yo!" Kyoya argued back.

"Kyoya!" Madoka yelled, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"Everyone calm down!" Ginga interrupted.

Everyone else stood there with an anime sweat drop.

Julian rode his horse Antonius to the site of the legendary bladers, Tsubasa, and Madoka, "Hi! Over here!"

"Julian!" Ginga waved his arms.

The Dynamis stuck in Hades opened his eyes to find himself in a different location, "Where am I now?"

"You are in a maze," King Hades' words floated through the area, and the voice was impossible to pinpoint, "you are in a maze. Hopefully you can find your way out. If you don't within three days, you will wonder the land of Hades for eternity with your entire memory erased."

Dynamis gulped.

"But the evil side will not suffer any of the effects," King Hades chimed in.

Dynamis ran through the maze in random directions not knowing the way out. All he could do was to run all over the place and hope for the best.


	12. Always There

Rago took account to the stormy weather approaching from the window of Julian's mansion, "I sure hope that Dynamis is alright. He's the cursed one out of all the people on earth. Life often presents its challenges, and I don't know if we are able to rescue you Dynamis. All I can do is try my best to search and hope that the effort has a positive outcome."

Ginga slipped in, "Hey Rago. I…kind of… overheard you talking to yourself. You're really scared about Dynamis aren't you?"

"I am," Rago sat on a chair, "why does he have to suffer from this curse. Dynamis is a great person. He doesn't deserve to go through all of this."

"You don't have to worry alone. He could be anywhere, but we'll always have him in our hearts no matter what."

Rago smiled thinking, "Ginga, even though things are tough, you are always there to give support. I can't believe these people are accepting me after all the terrible things I've done." He would most likely never say that to someone, but Rago did genuinely value friendship.

* * *

Dynamis rushed through Hades pushing aside the numbness coursing in him, "I have to get out of here! I will be fortunate is I escape by the three-day time limit! For some reason, I cannot even generalize how long I have been in this maze! I have not gotten a clue where I am going! Rago! Ginga! Everyone! Will of the Stars, please lead me!" was all he could say from his dry throat before hitting the rock wall and collapsing.

"I wonder if that Jupiter blader can find his way out. This very amusing," Hades watched Dynamis run around endlessly.

* * *

Pluto and dark Dynamis toured around Rome for a little while. "What are we doing?!" Dynamis roughly grasped Pluto's arm.

"You see, I was testing the crystal which will take twenty-four hours to become usable again." Pluto responded.

"Then way did you test it?! We could have used it an hour ago!" Dynamis snarled.

"Lets not become. Besides, we can only go to the Hades even if we are using the crystal from an Ancient Wonder of the world, a list of structures composed by the Ancient Greeks. The only ones left standing are the Pyramids od Giza, better known as the Great Pyramids."

* * *

"Hey, I think I know why Pluto and Dynamis went to Russia!" Madoka exclaimed, " a cave there rumored to hold an ancient crystal that's buried by the Ancient Romans. No one knows which cave though, and the search is going on although there are like a billion mineral formations, so no one can tell which crystal is the one they're looking for."

"Do you really think that's it?" Chris asked.

"It's all we got," Ginga spoke up, "Madoka, do you have anymore information?"

Well, archeologists found a tablet describing the crystal a being able to open a portal to Hades from an Ancient Wonder. That only one left standing today are the Pyramids of Giza!" Madoka responded.

"Then it's settle, the best lead we've got now is going to Egypt! Madoka, can you contact Nile? He live there right?" Ginga announced.

Madoka nodded, "Yeah. So let's go!"


	13. Touring Egypt and Saving Your Friends

When she readied herself for the trip to Egypt, Madoka received a call from Nile, "Let me guess Nile, you've seen Dynamis and Pluto wondering around while you were doing something."

"How did you know?" Nile sounded shocked.

Madoka sighed, "I've gotten calls from our friends all over the world say that they found Dynamis. We are actually planning to go to Egypt because that's the only clue we have on where Dynamis and Pluto are going next."

"See you there!" Nile logged off on his computer.

"Hey! Guys!" Madoka bumped into Ginga, "I got a call from Nile! He's saying that he saw Dynamis and Pluto in Egypt!"

"So the predictions you made turned out true," Rago turned around to face the bey mechanic.

They all said their good-byes to Julian and flew off to Egypt. Kyoya groaned because he had to spend another flight with Tithi's air sickness.

By the time they arrived in Egypt, night already fell, and the group of bladers and one mechanic dragged themselves out tired because of the time and all the flights.

Nile waited at the airport and saw the new arrivals, "I'm over here!"

"Nile!" Kyoya pushed his way through the crowd. Kyoya and Nile did a fist bump, and Kyoya patted Nile on the back, "How's it going?"

"Things are okay at the moment, but I've missed you ever since the Beyblade World Championships ended," placed his hand on his hip.

* * *

Dynamis pushed his aching self up, "I need to get out of here," his voice sounded to the extremes raspy and water lacked, "how can I get out? This is hopeless." And with that, the teenager weakly supported his weight on the wall and continued on limping as he walked noticing a throbbing soreness and bursts of pain in his left ankle.

Lightning thundered and nearly hit Dynamis tossing him back, "Hurts..."

* * *

Pluto and the evil Dynamis joined a tour group to get to the Pyramids of Giza because that option was one of the easiest. Dynamis did not really care about what the tour guide said blocking out most of what the guide said since he already knew about everything the guide talked about and in greater detail.

"We're here," Pluto snickered. He took out the crystal. The mineral began to glow solid black, but the glow could barely be seen, "we will still have to wait for the crystal to recover. The reason I used the crystal before we arrived here is because I needed to make sure that we have the right crystal. Plus, I had to awaken this transporter by a small transport before we can use this to travel long distances Dynamis. Just giving you a reason for you not to explode out of your violent nature."

Dynamis jammed his elbow into Pluto's ribcage, "Do not insult me."

"You do not provoke me," Pluto rubbed his now mildly tender stomach.


	14. Finding

Tsubasa and Rago joined a tour while the rest of the group stayed at the hotel. "Dynamis and Pluto need somewhere around here," Tsubasa wiped the sweat from his forehead, "when are we going to get to the Pyramids of Gaza?" Tsubasa whispered to Rago.

Rago shuffled his feet along the sand, "I don't know, but I sure hope we get there soon. I've got this feeling in my gut that we don't have that much time. Pluto can open that portal to Hades any second, and we have no idea where Dynamis' light side is."

Suddenly, Tsubasa's eyes spotted Dynamis and Pluto, "Rago! Over there!"

Rago gasped, "How do we get to them? They are in a separate tour group, and who knows how dangerous that crystal is."

Dynamis' vision picked up Tsubasa and Rago and he elbowed Pluto.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Pluto gently patted his now bruised torso. Dynamis rammed his elbow into Pluto's side again for good measure making the Fusion Hades blader screech, and Dynamis pointed at Rago and Dynamis, "Over there."

Tsubasa tore his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Madoka's number, "Madoka! We found Dynamis and Pluto. Come to the Pyramids of Giza, quick!"

"Everyone!" Tsubasa heard Madoka from the other ebd of the line, "Tsubasa called, and he said that he and Rago found Dynamis and Pluto. We've got to get the Pyramids of Giza! Now!"

* * *

Dynamis crawled around the pathways of the maze no longer caring that he constantly bumped in to the hard walls. Dizziness already pounded on his head, but clashing on the walls causing the sensation even worse. He had given up the drive to find the exit, "There's no point. I will never find my way out of this mess." Just as he threw himself down, Dynamis saw a light and struggled to stand up and walk there.

He had done it. Dynamis reached the end, and when he took a step out, he spiraled down.

* * *

Tsubasa and Rago let their beys run loose, "Go! Eagle/Nemesis!" Dynamis and Pluto pulled out Jade Jupiter and Fusion Hades.

"Dynamis, listen! You can take back control! Please break through the curse!," Rago tried to reason with Dynamis, "I don't want to harm you!" The crowd around whispered and gasped.

Eagle battled Fusion Hades while Nemesis tangled with Jupiter. Pluto laughed, "Do you really think that you can defeat a bey modeled after Nemesis itself? You're a fool."

* * *

In Hades, Dynamis finally hit solid ground as lightning channeled through him electrocuting him, "I-I'm g-getting brief control back over myself! Painful! Ah!"

* * *

Dynamis opened his blue eyes shout with the energy he had left, "Rago! Tsubasa! I am sorry! Ah! Find the light in one's heart! Ah!" Pluto reactivated the curse surrounding Dynamis in dark purple flames.


	15. Saving

"Dynamis!" Tsubasa and Rago shouted. Ginga became visible first followed by the rest of the legendary bladers and Madoka.

"We're over here!" Madoka cupped her hand around her mouth to make her voice louder, "hold on!"

"Jupiter!" Dynamis' bey attacked Nemesis. Since most Nemesis' power was gone, the fight dragged on without ether blader winning the battle.

"Leon!" Kyoya summoned Fang Leon, "Lion Gale-Force Wall!" A tornado blow sand everywhere. Everyone else launched their beys.

"The crystal is ready!" Pluto managed to project his voice to through all the noise and chatted something in the ancient language he used before.

The gateway to Hades opened, and Pluto laughed like a maniac as Hades stepped out, and a dark aurora formed around him, "I am Hades, god of the underworld. I was previously the god of destruction if I did not get foiled by the blader warriors. I would love to have my revenge on anyone descending from them."

"Where is Dynamis?!" Rago's patience wore thin.

Hades stared daggers, "Your friend, he is still trapped in Hades. Why would you want to help him. You shouldn't befriend an enemy. Shameful, just shameful."

"They are not my enemy!" Rago ordered Nemesis to clash with Hades. Hades rolled his eyes, "You are kidding. You are not at full strength, and would you turn on your own father?" Hades engulfed Rago in darkness sending him to underworld. "If you want me to release your friend so badly, then why don't you go get him?"

* * *

Rago found Dynamis injured badly knocked out in the dirt, "Dynamis! Are you okay?!" Dynamis slowly regained consciousness.

"Rago?" Dynamis rubbed his eyes to make sure he really saw him, "Rago!" Rago ran faster towards Dynamis glad find him.

"Dynamis! What happened?" Rago helped Dynamis up. Dynamis told Rago about being trapped in a maze and the terrible experience in Hades. Just a the two reached the door, Dynamis got slammed back, "Dynamis!" Rago chased after his friend, "I think I know what is wrong. Your dark side is still out there. You can't get out of here until your dark side gets defeated!"

* * *

Outside of Hades, Rago jumped out and broke the news, "Dynamis cannot get out of Hades until his dark side becomes defeated. What should we do?"

Ginga plastered a guilty look on his face, "Pluto and Dynamis got out of here while you were in Hades. Now we have to find Dynamis all over again and, King Hades disappeared. We now have two problems on our hands. We have to find Dynamis and stop King Hades. And we have to do this together! Are you with me everyone?!"

"Yeah!" the group pumped their fists into the air.

* * *

Pluto, dark Dynamis, and Hades met in a Mayan pyramid. King Hades voice boomed around, "This is perfect. The bladers with the star fragment are so busy trying to save their Jupiter warrior friend, I will have the time I need to conquer this world.

* * *

**This story is getting dull isn't it? Tell me if I can improve on this.**

**-gocty**


	16. New power

The entire situation drove Rago insane, "We need a plan! How are we going to rescue Dynamis and stop Hades from taking over the world?!"

Ginga cleared his throat, "Like Rago said, we need get organized. How about a few people split off from and go to Hades, but we need to find some way to get into Hades. Anyone got any clue?"

"Perhaps I can help," someone interrupted Ginga. He kind of looked like an older version of Dynamis except for the long beard and slightly different hairstyle, "I am Dynamis' father."

* * *

Hades shot lightning in random directions, although Dynamis just sat there, a blank expression plastered on his face. "Where is my kingdom?!" Hades roared.

"Your kingdom is in the ocean!" Dynamis didn't seem afraid of the king, "besides, your kingdom's magic drained away over the years! There is no use for the ruins!"

"Dynamis, do not anger his majesty. I apologize. He has a temper," Pluto took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Dynamis banged his fist on the table upon hearing the remark, "Watch your mouth. I am a curse remember? I am my host's dark reflection. I am several thousand years old, and I will not show mercy to any whom dare to question me."

"He is right," Hades lips curled into a smile, "the curse is an important key to plunging the world in darkness. Hades Curse can not only make the Jupiter blader fall into dark, there is much more power in this pendent tham one cam imagine."

Hades whispered a line in Greek. The red jewel at the center of pendent of Hades Curse turned black. Four different colored light streaks all zoomed out to different parts of the.

"Remember the proverb, where there is a new light, there will always be a tunnel of darkness. Light and darkness and revolve around each other. One can dominate the other. Light darkness can create light." Hades let his head nod down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tripping and tumbling around the Greek underworld of Hades, Dynamis clearly saw the spirits of people scrape past him ignoring them just wanting to get out, but then, he could make out a light purple streak that glowed like the stars as the light hit him directly in the heart.

Light purple energy flowed from his body, "W-what is this? Why is this happening?"

* * *

"We never met Dynamis' dad!" Kenta spoke out.

"He thinks I am dead," Dynamis' father had regret in his voice, "Dynamis thought I died. That is way he is so young and the Mist Mountain guardian, but I have my reasons for my son not knowing that I am alive. He is worthy of the star fragment, not me. He is also chosen for something greater."


	17. Comfort

Barely managing to move, Dynamis limped and stumbled in Hades, but somehow, he could feel a warmth radiating from his chest, or rather, his heart, "I have this odd comfort inside of me. Why? I feel alone, but I also feel complete." A necklace shined on his chest that looked exactly like the Hades Cure one, but the jewel at the center had the color of light purple instead of red, "And how come this pendent appeared as soon as that streak hit me?"

* * *

Nile couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, and Nile got up walking to the window. He could see a gold light. Seconds later, the light flowed into his chest as he heard a voice, 'You descended from the Egyptian god Horus and are worthy of contracting this power. Be careful, people are after this power...' Nile found an Egyptian like jewel around his neck.

In Kyoya's dream, he could hear a roar and saw Leon. In real life, a red flash entered him. Kyoya continued to sleep. Leon whisper into his ear, 'Connected to the Leon constellation, you have a special gift, and you will soon unlock that gift...'

Kyoya woke up with start noticing a necklace with red crystals on him, "What the?" Kyoya slid the jewel off and putting that item in his suitcase, "did my dream have anything to do with this?"

Dynamis' father stared at the stars, "Dynamis, please be fine."

* * *

Some where in North America, a girl peered out of her bedroom window clutching her bey. Her skin had a very tan shade, and strait, waist length hair flowed down her back. She pointed out a meteor like object hurdled towards her. She heard someone say, "Cherry Blossom, there a great responsibility you have."

"What do mean?" Cherry Blossom gasped.

* * *

Hades gazed at the stars, "I see, the Heavens have chosen."

Pluto strolled up to the king, "Your majesty, please excuse my intrusion. I believe you have something on your mind."

* * *

The following morning, Kyoya and Nile told the crew about the mysterious events of last night. "That is strange," Madoka prepared herself to enter thinking mode, "we'll have to worry about that later. Bye Nile."

The gang left Nile in Egypt and headed back to Japan.

Rago hot taught to a minor degree how to read the Will of Heavens, "Looks like a new light. And with that light, shall come a new darkness. Light, I hope you win.

* * *

**Author's note: I might leave some unanswered questions in the end and write a sequel.**


	18. Power

Pluto stood at the top of the pyramid, "So this generation of descendants has become the one of choice. Those four have no idea the power. The Will of the Heavens have no control of the events now. There is a reason the Greeks believed in Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. But historians missed an important piece in the ancient times. Now, the balance in magic grows unstable again."

* * *

Nile strolled around town. He just reached the plaza, but when he turned around, two men stood behind him. One of them approached Nile, "You there! Give us what we are after for!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Nile glanced down at the pendent on him, "you mean this?" Nile pointed at the shiny necklace

"Not the actual physical jewel you fool! The power inside of the jewel!" other man shouted. Nile gulp. Just as the two almost strangled him, a glow flicker in Nile's left palm.

"What the?" Nile stared at what looked like a golden flame. He threw the fireball and ran, "what just happened?! I don't know how I did that. And I don't know why those men wanted me to give over what they want over so bad, but I have a feeling I don't want to find out!"

* * *

Kyoya paced inside the warehouse of the now the no longer group of the Face Hunters, "Looks like we're back to where we started. Now what?" Kyoya's anger exploded as he punched a random crate only to see the box burn and quite literally, "how...what?!" Kyoya sprinted to the WBBA HQ.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but I don't like whatever this thing that's going on with me is!" Kyoya busted in the room. The friction caused some paper to go up in flames.

"Kyoya!" Ryo grabbed his water bottle to put out the fire. Kyoya grunted and coughed up a few sparks with a side of smoke. "Are you okay?" Ryo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Listen, I'm just as confused as you are!" Kyoya swung his hand through the air only to for his fist to produce yet even more fire.

* * *

Dynamis sneaked past the sleeping Cerberus murmuring "Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up. " Dynamis' foot skidded a rock to the three-headed dog's face. Cerberus opened his eyes and growled.

"To late. He already woke up," Dynamis trembled attempting to escape the angry beast. Before Cerberus pounced on him, Dynamis kicked up a pile of dirt turning the dirt into rock and flinging the rock at Cerberus, "how did I do that?!" Dynamis fell down a ridge, "oh dear..."

* * *

**Before you exit this fanfic, I have an important message! Wolfgirl3059 is hosting a truth or dare. She asked me to tell other people about and gave me permission to tell other people through my fanfics! Please PM her to send in some truth or dares so that she can write chapter 2! And after you do that, please read my truth or dare called Solar System Truth or dare and post some truth or dares in the reviews or PM me!**


	19. Discovery

Dynamis' father stood on the balcony, "I have to leave. Dynamis, you will find me one day. Just not this day." His body glowed, "I am so sorry for keeping your magical talents hidden from you," and he transformed into an eagle and flew away.

Nile called via video chat, "Guys, something really weird happened to me today."

"What?" Ryo asked from his desk.

Taking a moment to breathe, Nile began speaking again, "You see, some men attacked me in a plaza. They nearly strangled me but check this out. Just don't panic okay?" Nile waved his hand as a gold light flickered in his palm.

"Something similar happened to Kyoya a few hours ago! The difference is that he produced a normal flame. Hickaru! You have to come see this!"

Hickaru walked in letting her shoes clack on the floor, "Yes Director? Oh, hi Nile. What is that?!"

"I have on idea," Nile blew on the light in his hand letting the flame go out, "I just discovered this today."

Ginga poked his head from the doorframe, "Hello? What's going on?"

Nile explained the incident, "So that's what happened." He subconsciously sighed letting a handful sand out of mouth, "whoa... I think this problem is already starting to get out of hand."

"What just happened with your mouth?!" Ginga zoomed up to the screen with his face pressed up against it.

"We can't explain this," Ryo rubbed his head."

* * *

Kyoya sat down on the grass near the river, "I don't like this one bit. What is going on with me?"

Benki leaned from the railing, "Kyoya, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Kyoya snapped back, "what makes you think I'm not okay?!"

"You've acted strangely," Benki replied, "you're not even in the mood for training! What's up with that?! You're always up for training to defeat Ginga!"

"None of your concern," Kyoya mumbled. He got up and left thinking, "I need help. Now. What is up with me?! Why do I suddenly lack the drive to train?! Why am I saying I need help?! Ah! This is so frustrating!"

Kyoya left Benki staring off into the distance, "Kyoya pal, I don't know what is going on, but I will find out! I, Benki, will help Kyoya feel better! What ever the problem is..."

* * *

Dark Dynamis adjusted a mirror and saw his lighter side, "Why hello there. I find it nice to see you."

The Dynamis in Hades could see his dark side, "What do you want?"

* * *

**I am still pestering you to PM Wolfgirl3059 for her truth or dare! She needs those truth and dares to write chapter 2 of her truth or dare! And I am also still telling you to PM me to send me truth or dares for my truth or dare! Don't forget that I have a truth or dare with the solar system legendary bladers and their ancestors and King Zeus and King Hades!**


	20. Talk

The curse chuckled, "You are feisty at the moment. No matter. I wonder how long you before you escape, if you do at all." Dynamis gazed into the dagger like stare of his dark counterpart from a small puddle of water.

He refused to answer and turned his head away. His evil half sighed rolling his eyes, "Time is running out. One cannot survive in Hades forever. Incase you are already not aware that you are in King Hades territory, you may just lose your and spend your days wondering for the rest of time." Dynamis still kept his mouth shut and walked away.

"Fool," the dark form grumbled.

* * *

Kyoya kicked pounded on the door and entered Ryo's office where he could see Nile on the screen, "Hi Nile."

"Hi Kyoya," Nile lifted his arm, "heard something unusual is going on with you."

"You told him?!" Kyoya shook Ryo's shoulder. Nile winced from his friend's temperament allowing him to breathe out sand.

"What?" Kyoya saw the mounds of sand forming around Nile, "I'm not the only one with this?"

"Can you remember anything strange that happened recently?" Ryo raised his eyebrow.

Rago and Yuki entered Yuki cleared his throat, "Scientists recently saw a streak of light that spilt into four pieces in the nighttime sky! The four pieces are different colors. The colors red, light purple, light blue, and gold are what we think are the colors of the four pieces. They have no clue way the streak of light spontaneously appeared."

"Wait, did say a streak of light?!" Nile and Kyoya perked up at the same time.

"A gold light hit me last night," Nile looked down to the glistening object on his chest.

Kyoya ran out somewhere. Fifteen minutes later, he returned panting holding a red pendent.

Aleksei phoned in, "Hi. We have some pretty new information. As I'm sure Yuki informed you, something split into four different colored pieces. According to the calculations, we believe that one of the those streaks landed in North America."

"We might have another problem on our hands!" Yuki began to feel just a little uneasy.

* * *

Pluto gazed at the stars, "Indeed you have a problem on your hands. The Heavens are saying exactly that. Will you be able to pull through this time. There are even greater problems this time."


	21. Losing Control

**Sorry not updating in a while. You see, I went on vacation for a week. One more thing, I need someone to PM me for my truth or dare! Sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rago slumped down on a couch, "What can we do now? We don't need anymore problems. I have an idea..." Rago stepped in Ryo's office.

Ryo turned his head, "Hi Rago. You okay?"

Rago sighed, "I might have a plan to rescue Dynamis. It's kind of crazy though."

"Tell us," Ginga unexpectedly entered the room, "we're running low on solutions."

Rago left returning a few minutes later carrying a large book opening it, "We can enter Hades without being sent there by...him. You know, King Hades. We just need something the corresponds to something that has to do with Hades such as a bey that has the Cerberus beast."

"Damian!" Ginga exclaimed, " he has Hades Kerebcs, that three-headed dog from Hades, but we're not exactly best friends."

"Ginga's right," Ryo shook his head, "Damian is not all that happy about Ginga defeating him in the last round of the Beyblade World Championships. But we have to try. Dynamis' life could be on the line."

* * *

Dynamis kicked around a pebble he found in Hades, "I escaped Cerberus, but what can I do now to get out of here?" Dynamis winced in pain, "ah!" He wiped some blood from himself.

A spirit spiraled by Dynamis stinging his ears screeching, "You're doomed."

Dynamis fell down on his knees screaming until his throat couldn't handle the cry it had produced. He fell unconscious from all the energy he used.

* * *

Nile silently observed his friends from his computer screen drooping his arm making water swirl in random places thinking, "If this mess isn't fixed, who knows what will happen?"


	22. Some Way

Hades, Dark Dynamis, and Pluto cruised their way through the Atlantic Ocean on a private boat. Don't ask why they are taking a private boat and did not a private airplane earlier. There had just been some issues with money because of the loss of power over organizations such as the Dark Nebula and Hades Inc.

Dynamis sat leaning the railing on the deck staring out into the open water as the wind blew his hair in all directions focusing on something. What did he think so deeply about? He concentrated on burning one point. The metal raining began to melt. Dynamis jerked his hand back away from the hot metal.

Hades noticed the missing piece of railing. The scorching molten metal turned black and freezing as a chill swept through the ship. Hades seemed impressed, "Practicing your power I see..."

Dynamis hissed as the now blackish ooze he created orbited around him faster and spewed across the deck almost spilling the dangerous liquid on Hades. Dynamis quickly levitated the substance forming into a ball as his fingers played around with it making the ball break up creating small ones and forming back into a large one every once in a while as the black ooze danced right above his hand.

Sighing, Hades looked at Dynamis taking note of his tendency to burst out angrily.

Pluto made his way on the deck of the boat, "Again, I apologize about Dynamis." Pluto recently started to worry about Dynamis' outbursts of rage. He would never want to disrespect Hades.

"That is fine," Hades chuckled, "this behavior is simply in his nature." Pluto's mind wondered why Hades would allow this much insult to him.

* * *

Ryo invited Damian to Japan with the help of Toby and Zeo. Damian appeared through the elevator with a scowl on his face, "What is going on? You better not bring me all the way here just to brag about the world championships and Starbreaker losing to Gan-Gan Galaxy."

"We have a more important matter on our hands," Ryo stood up and walked over to Damian, "I sincerely thank you for coming all the way here. We need your help since you are the only person we know who has a tie to Hades.

Rago strolled in the room, "Damian I presume, we need you to send us directly to Hades. I have the preparations. With your Cerberus based bey, you are able to conjure the energy necessary."

"This is a joke," Damian rolled his eyes.

"This is no situation where we should joke around!" Rago almost snapped, "We need to save someone!"

"I don't care," Damian really sounded like he didn't pay any attention to Rago's currant temperament, "I want to finish whatever I need to do and go on with my life. I have a life you know."

The three people went to a separate room where a circle with complex designs drawn in and around it all painted with a fairly thick brush all in black ink. Rago directed the other two around the circle, "Careful, smudging the circle will be bad news since the magical field produced by this circle can become unbalanced if the design takes any damage before we use it."

Ryo and Damian could feel a faint dizziness. "Is that the reason my head feels like it's spinning. Because of this circle?" Damian disliked what he heard, "I don't think I can work in this environment. I'm used to a bey stadium!"

"You will adjust to the feeling in time. Launch your bey to the center of the circle," Rago ordered.

Hades Kerbecs quickly rushed to the drawing of Cerberus in the middle of the circle. The ink circle began to glow.

"We still need you. Now entry to Hades is possible from here. Ryo, can you call the others? Volunteers are necessary to go into that portal to Hades," Rago requested.

Ryo nodded, "I'll do that.

Damian laughed, "No way I'm going anywhere until I get to send someone to Hades. Talk about a something I wan to do."

* * *

Dynamis had his legs crossed sitting on to of the usual dirt that could be found everywhere in Hades pondering on a way to somehow defeat his dark side, "There must be something that I can do." Some dirt swirled around him. "What?" Dynamis saw the moving soil, "what has gone on with me lately?" Dynamis tapped the ground with his left hand. Jagged rock immediately piped up.

Sitting there in confusion, Dynamis twitched his fingers to see the rock break apart, "Why am I doing this?"


	23. Information

The gate to Hades materialized as Ginga and his friends stared at the opening giant door. "Hades..." Aguma walked up to the door. But when he touched the door, an electrical currant shocked the Kronos blader, "What the?"

"Now we have one problem," Rago clenched his fist, "my fear of this not working is now conformed. Mortals cannot enter unless that theyHades sends them there by Hades or are dead. Regular mortals anyway."

"What do mean by regular mortals?" Kyoya snarled.

Rago responded, "In this world, there are people who are sorcerers. You can call them magicians as well. But I warn you, they do not preform like the magicians you have become accustomed to seeing in shows. They are living in secret and hiding their powers. Sorcerers usually have many restrictions to their powers though such as the need to use a wand or staff, limits on levitation differs depending how powerful they are, and most sorcerers can't practice very powerful magic unless they enhance it with an amulet or ring. Not to mention that their population is very small."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyoya grunted.

"Don't you understand?" Rago face palmed, "only sorcerers can enter Hades by will!"

"That's easy," Tsubasa obviously had a ton of sarcasm in his voice, "do you know any Rago?"

"The only one I know is Pluto," Rago swayed his head back and forth, "but he is not on our side as you already know."

Kyoya got frustrated and tripped sending him falling towards Hades. Surprisingly, the Leon blader fell in, "Ouch! What is going on?!"

"Wait, remember the strange thing that have happened to you lately?" Ryo remembered, "you even lit a bunch of my important documents on fire. Kyoya might very well be a sorcerer. But Rago, I have noticed something. Kyoya doesn't need a wand or staff to activate his fire."

Rago pondered for a second, "Remember when told you that most sorcerers have many restrictions on their powers? A very small percent of sorcerers have extreme power. If I can recall what I learned correctly, less than ten people in the world have this kind of power. Kyoya can very well be one of them."

"Then how come I never noticed these powers until now," Kyoya actually sounded curios.

"Sorcerer powers don't naturally kick in until they are or all most teenagers unless they start training their powers at an early age. People did that all the time 3,000 years ago," Rago answered, Nile might have something special about him to. I noticed what he could do while I chatted with Ryo. I can go into Hades as well because of the Nemesis thing. Kyoya, are you willing to do this?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Whatever," and dragged himself into Hades. Rago soon followed but not before taking a first aid kit and giving his new friends a piece of string, "This string has a binding on it. This will be our way back to here. Hades exists outside of the space-time continuum. Many people would say this is crazy talk, but it's true. We can't get Dynamis out, but we can help."

* * *

The boat Pluto, Dark Dynamis, and King Hades rode on almost reached the harbor where they need to dock and refuel not to mention get more supplies. Then, they would leave and go to North America for some reason.

Pluto walked down the boat's stairs landing in the dock. Only he could get off because most people would think Dynamis and Hades as crazy. Plus Dynamis wouldn't respond very well to any negative comment about him. Not that he liked complements very much either. Pluto set sail soon afterwards. Someone got a glimpse of Dynamis. Dynamis glared back, "Mortals, beware."

* * *

Rago and Kyoya got tossed into Hades. The two quickly scampered all over Hades trying to find Dynamis. "How are we going to find him?" Kyoya panted.

"I do not know," Rago cringed, "just hope that we will."


	24. Putting the Pieces Together

Lightning crackled as Rago and Kyoya made their way to Hades when Cerberus growled running towards the two. "You're kidding..." Kyoya looked at the three-headed dog.

"Run!" Rago yelled. Rago and Kyoya started to run, "AHHHH!"

"Any ideas?!" Kyoya shouted.

"Nope!" Rago screamed back. Cerberus chased them growling and panting and breathing fire before circling around them cornering them against a pillar of erupting lava. "Hot!" Rago move from the lava to come face to face with Cerberus, "Oh no..."

* * *

Nile flew over from Egypt and entered the WBBA HQ, "Hey guys!"

"Nile!" the people in the room waved. Nile walk in on a bit of ice, "ouch!" He fell on the ground.

"Where did that ice come from?" Tsubasa sweat-dropped nervously.

"I don't really know..." Nile looked down at the ice. As he stood up, another pool of ice froze the room in a thin layer of ice, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"That is something you do not see everyday..." Ginga shivered. Everyone could see his breath.

Ryo tapped his finger on the huge screen on the wall, "It's frozen solid." Nile scratch his head. When he removed his hand from his head, a spark of blue flame lit up from his hand lighting a pencil on blue fire. Tsubasa felt the coldness of the flame.

"Forget something you don't see every day. This flame is something you don't feel everyday! It's so cold!" Tsubasa jerked his hand away from the intense cold, "It needs to get scientifically tested!"

Nile look down at his hands, "I'm doing this? I'm causing the ice and cold fire?"

"I think so," Hickaru nodded.

Nile sighed as the ice cracked and storm clouds swirled in the room and snow fell. The temperature dropped quickly. A cold wind blew through the place, "Yeah, there is something going on with me!"

Nile sat slumped his shoulders making lightning thunder down with a minor sandstorm accompanying.

"My office is a mess!" Ryo nearly fainted.

"And there is significant decrease in the temperature," Madoka rubbed her arms to keep warm, "let's get out of here! I don't know about you guys, but it's freezing in here!"

"I'll stay in here," Nile tilted his head away.

Everyone gasped. "What?! Why?! As Madoka said, it's freezing in here!" Kenta exclaimed.

Nile seemed hesitant to go out, "If I go out, I'll just freeze all the other rooms..."

"I'll stay in here with Nile," Tsuabsa's teeth chattered, "but first, I really need to get a coat and put on my winter clothing!" Tsubasa ran out to retrieve the stuff he needed to stay warm. Everyone either laughed or giggled.

"Thanks," Nile smiled.

* * *

"Angry dog! Angry dog!" Rago scurried back, "Cerberus, it's me, Rago. Remember? I visited when I was ten!"

"Do you really think that's going to work?!" Kyoya yelled.

"You said if I any ideas earlier!" Rago pointed out. Rago notice a small bone. "Probably from a victim of Cerberus..." Rago thought to himself. Rago pick the bone up remembering how much Cerberus liked to retrieve a thrown bone from his trip there years ago, and he threw the bone, "This better work."

Cerberus suddenly stuck his tongue out happily and chased after the bone.

"Did Cerberus really just want to play fetch?!" Kyoya stood there in shock, "for some reason, I feel like we're in an overly clichéd scene in movies or books."

"That feeling is shared," Rago agreed, "focusing back on the original mission, we have to find Dynamis!"

"Right!" Kyoya nodded. Both of them ran to find Dynamis. Not only because they wanted to save their friend but to get out of the crazy Greek underworld as soon as possible, but they ran mostly because they wanted to get out of Hades as soon as possible.

* * *

Dark Dynamis sat on the dock of the boat glaring at the other ships that passed. The Hades curse jewel glowed impatiently. "Soon, soon," the dark being smirked.

* * *

Already half of Ryo's office became part of a block of solid ice. "I am getting worried, really, really worried," Nile had an internal panic attack.

Tsuabsa didn't cope well with the icy and snowy environment.

"You can leave," Nile pointed out.

"I-I'm fine," Tsubasa breathed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone in the WBBA HQ had a grin curled on his lips as he or she called someone, "Yeah, yeah, I've got the situation under control. He doesn't even know that he has this important role in keeping all the worlds in order. They don't know yet. Yes sir. I'll do it Pluto."

A voice chuckled on the other side of the phone, "Good," and turned off the phone.

Glowing red eyes radiated as the person who had been talking to Pluto walked to the end of the hallway.

* * *

Later, Tithi entered the room where Ginga trained with Cosmic Pegasus, "Hey Ginga!"

"Hey Tithi!" Ginga grinned.

A WBBA agent ran in the room, "Ginga! There is important information! An outgoing call was hacked into! We have reason to believe that the person you are after has something to do with this!"

Ginga sprinted out of the training room, and Tithi followed.

* * *

Ginga stole a glance at Hickaru who ran through the halls of WBBA HQ ignoring the wave he gave her to say hello. "She's acting strange..." Ginga observed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Who is that person at the end of the phone with Pluto? Feel free to guess!**


End file.
